Dreamland
by CloudSomnia
Summary: Sebuah kisah fantasy dari author baru mengenai ASEAN. Warning: OC!ASEAN, fantasy AU, nggak berhubungan dengan sejarah asli meski saya mengambil beberapa event dari sejarah, human name used. Silakan dibaca kalau berminat


FF HETALIA: DREAMLAND::ch. 1: The Beginning::

Title: Dreamland

Main Chara: Indonesia/Kirana, Malaysia/Sazali, Brunei/Ridwan, Philipines/Maria

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance

Setting: Fantasy AU

Disc: Hetalia©Himaruya Hidekaz, APH Thailand and APH Vietnam©Himaruya Hidekaz, other charas referensi sana-sini

Warning: This story has nothing to do with the real history. This is ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE. TIMELINE ACAK-ACAKAN. SFX gagal. Cerita ini fiksi belaka. Tokoh ASEAN saya mengambil referensi dari hetaliafanmadecharacter wikia, dan digabung-gabungkan dengan beberapa stereotype. Human name used.

Daftar tokoh:

Indonesia: Kirana Kusnapaharani

Malaysia: Sazali Johan Muhammad

Brunei Darussalam: Ridwan Saleh

Filipina: Maria Clara

Singapura: Aloysius Lee Wendong

Vietnam: Lien Chung

Kamboja: Samnang Kim

Laos: Saengchan Xayavong

Thailand: Kasem Chao

Myanmar: Hlaing Hyat Myat Myo

* * *

≥w≤ Let the story begin ≥w≤

* * *

*Chap. 1: The Beginning*

Gadis itu menarik nafas, walau memang agak susah bernafas dibawah guyuran air terjun begini. Tapi dia tidak mempedulikan air yang menghantam tubuhnya itu, dia masih mencoba berkonsentrasi dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Tarik nafas, buang. Tarik nafas, buang. Begitu secara berulang-ulang, sambil dia menjulurkan telapak tangannya keatas. Tiba-tiba, cahaya keemasan berkumpul ditangannya yang cantik itu. Makin lama makin besar dan menyilaukan. Gadis itu belum peduli. Dia terus berkonsentrasi.

_Mungkin sudah saatnya?_ Gadis itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Pelan-pelan, dia membuka matanya sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah seekor ayam tak jauh dari sana.

BOOOOMMM!

Dengan suara tak elit seperti itu, ayam malang itu tewas terbakar. Gadis itu terengah-engah, seolah tak percaya apa yang telah dia lakukan. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.

_Berhasil!_

* * *

Disebuah gubuk butut…

"Eh, Kirana! Kau benar-benar nekat mau pergi kesana?!" seru seorang pemuda kepada gadis tadi, yang dipanggil Kirana. Nama pemuda itu Sazali.

"Hn. Serius," jawab Kirana tak acuh. Dia sibuk menyematkan bunga melati putih segar disela rambut panjangnya. Mata Sazali melotot.

"Kau itu sudah gila ya?! Tidak mungkin orang-orang seperti kita ini bisa pergi ke tempat bernama Paro itu, lah! Itu Cuma negeri khayal yang nggak mungkin bisa kita, orang-orang tenggara, datangi! Terlalu banyak penyihir hebat dan petarung yang tangguh disana. Selain itu kabarnya orang-orang Paro tak suka dengan orang-orang Siya! Kita nggak mungkin bisa lolos disana, lah!" omel Sazali. Tiba-tiba Kirana berdiri diam. Sazali mengerem hasrat mengomelnya sejenak.

"'Kita'?" Kirana berbalik. Matanya memicing kesal. "Siapa bilang aku butuh kau untuk ikut denganku? Aku nggak perlu ditemani olehmu, Zal," lanjutnya.

Sazali terdiam. Keinginannya untuk marah-marah lagi lenyap, berganti dengan sakit yang ia rasakan didadanya tiba-tiba. Dia hanya khawatir…

"Kalau kau takut dengan orang Paro, kau cukup diam disini dan habiskan singkong di dapur, oke?" Kata Kirana lagi dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku tidak takut," balas Sazali. "Pemimpi," lanjutnya. Kirana tersentak. 'Pemimpi', jelas itu kata-kata Zali yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Itu bukan sekedar mimpi…!" gumam Kirana, mencengkram kain batik yang terlilit cantik dipinggangnya.

Sazali menghela napas. Sejenak ia berbalik masuk ke kamarnya, namun tak lama kemudian dia kembali kehadapan Kirana. Bajunya telah berganti menjadi baju Melayu yang dimodifikasi. Setelah itu dia mengambil sebuah pedang perak yang tergantung diruangan itu.

"Mau apa kau…?" tanya Kirana.

"Ikut denganmu, tentu saja. Begini-begini, kau kan kakakku," kata Sazali sambil tersenyum.

Kirana terkekeh kecil. "Memangnya kau tak mengurusi kerajaanmu yang diserang orang Paro itu?" tanya Kirana sambil menunjuk-nunjuk alisnya. Sazali refleks menyentuh alisnya yang tebal dan langsung cemberut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku akan mendatangi penyihir itu dan balas dendam disana?" Sazali mengedipkan sebelah mata. Kirana tertawa.

Sazali meraih tangan Kirana dan menggenggamnya.

"Ayo, kita pergi," Sazali menatap Kirana. Kirana tersenyum.

"Sebelum kita pergi, kupikir kita harus mengajak seseorang…" bisik Kirana misterius.

* * *

_Ada yang datang…_

* * *

Sazali memandang takjub pada bangunan kerajaan yang ia masuki sekarang.

"Kirana, kita ngapain disini?" tanyanya.

"Ya ketemu Ridwan, lah!" jawab Kirana. Kemudian seorang pria berpakaian mewah datang menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang, Kirana dari kerajaan Indonesia dan Sazali dari kerajaan Malaysia," sambutnya.

"Selamat siang, Sultan," sapa Kirana dan Zali bersamaan.

" Pasti kalian kesini ingin bertemu Ridwan kan? Apa ada urusan?" tanya si Sultan. Zali menatap Kirana. Kirana tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Saya kesini untuk mengajak Ridwan pergi berpetualang bersama kami," jawab Kirana. Sang Sultan terlihat terkejut. Sazali pun juga begitu.

"Tapi… Kirana, kau tentu tahu kan, kalau Ridwan tidak bisa meninggalkan kerajaan ini. Kalau dia sampai meninggalkan kerajaan ini, kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi disini," kata Sultan.

"Karena itu kami kesini untuk menanyai pendapat Ridwan sendiri," kata Kirana. Sultan terlihat ragu.

"Ssstt… Kirana! Kau ngapain juga sih ngajak-ngajak Ridwan ikut? Kau tahu kan, Ridwan itu semacam penjaga kerajaan ini! Dia masa depan kerajaan ini!" bisik Sazali.

"Berisik! Aku butuh dia!" Kirana mendelik. Zali cemberut.

"Hmm," Sang Sultan menggumam. "Apa ini mendesak sekali? Kalian mau kemana memangnya?" tanya Sultan.

"Eh, itu…" Zali bingung. Dibilang mendesak… ini kan cuma urusan gilanya Kirana… jadi sebenarnya perjalanan ini sama sekali nggak penting.

"Bagi saya, perjalanan ini sangat penting dan saya butuh Ridwan untuk menuntun jalan saya. Saya tidak akan bilang saya akan pergi kemana karena Sultan pasti akan melarang," jawab Kirana.

_"Berani juga dia ngomong gitu…"_ gumam Sazali.

Sang Sultan terdiam lama.

Kirana dan Sazali menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Baiklah. Menurut saya, memang ada baiknya kalau sesekali Ridwan pergi dalam perjalanan bersama teman-temannya," kata Sultan, yang membuat Kirana tersenyum lebar. Mereka lalu dipersilakan masuk ke sebuah ruangan indah dan bersuasana khusyuk sekali.

Ada seorang pemuda yang duduk tenang di tengah ruangan itu. Wajahnya tenang seperti orang sedang semedi. Dia adalah Ridwan.

"Selamat siang," sapa Kirana dan Sazali. Ridwan membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Selamat siang," balasnya. "Kirana, Zali," lanjutnya.

Kirana dan Sazali tersenyum. Mereka mendekati Ridwan dan duduk dihadapannya, berhadapan pula dengan sebuah meja yang ada liontin melayang diatasnya.

"Kau tahu kami akan kesini," kata Sazali. Ridwan menggangguk.

"Bagaimana masa depanmu setelah ini?" tanya Kirana. Ridwan diam sebentar. Tangannya meraih liontin yang melayang didepannya.

"Masa depanku… adalah mengikuti kalian ke Negeri khayal itu," jawabnya, sambil mengelus liontin bermotif emblem kerajaannya itu.

"Jadi kau ikut?!" seru Kirana senang. Ridwan menggangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita siap berangkat!" seru Zali.

"Tunggu!" cegah Ridwan. Kirana dan Sazali menatapnya bingung. "Aku tetap harus menjadi mata bagi Kerajaan ini, karena itu aku harus mencoba sihir ini," kata Ridwan.

"Sihir apa?" tanya Sazali. Ridwan memberi gesture 'sssttt'. Kemudian pemuda itu berdiri dan berlari keluar. Cepat-cepat Kirana dan Sazali menyusul. Ketika sampai diluar, Ridwan tengah berbincang dengan Sultan-nya. Kemudian dia berlari lagi keluar. Kirana dan Sazali harus menyusul.

"Ridwan!" panggil Kirana. "Sebenarnya kamu mau ngapain?" tanyanya.

"Ssssttt, sekarang aku akan merapalkan mantranya,"

_oh Tuhan pemberi anugerah_

_yang memberi berkah kepada ku ini_

_mataMu yang Kau titip kan padaku_

_untuk selamanya, lindungilah kami dengan mataMu_

_oh Tuhan Maha Melihat_

_lindungilah kami dengan mataMu_

_oh Tuhan Maha Melihat_

Bersamaan dengan teks yang diulang-ulang itu, berkas-berkas cahaya langsung menyelimuti langit Kerajaan Brunei.

"Wow, indahnya!" seru Sazali.

"Keindahan sihir…" Kirana tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ridwan selesai dengan mantranya.

"Selesai! Dengan ini, kuharap kerajaan Brunei tetap terlindungi walau tanpa kehadiranku!" kata Ridwan.

"Mantranya bagus, sayang aku nggak ngerti sihir," kata Sazali.

"Emang nggak bakat," olok Kirana. Sazali melotot. Kirana dan Ridwan tertawa.

"Ayo deh, kita berangkat. Ridwan, aku mengajakmu supaya kamu bisa jadi navigator kita," kata Kirana.

"Aku tau, aku cuma dijadikan kompas," Ridwan pura-pura cemberut.

"Hahahahaha, nggak percuma kamu bisa baca masa depan! Aku nggak perlu ngejelasin peranmu lagi!" seru Kirana. "Yuk berangkat!" Kirana menggandeng Sazali dan Ridwan.

"Tunggu! Kita harus jemput seseorang!" seru Ridwan.

"Hah? Siapa lagi?" tanya Zali.

"Ada deh, di timur laut sana," Ridwan tersenyum.

* * *

Dor! Dor!

"Suara apa tuh?" Sazali bersembunyi dibalik Kirana. Mereka sedang di kerajaan Filipina.

"Segitunya. Itu kan suara tembakan pistol," cibir Kirana.

"Heee. Benda apa tuh?" tanya Sazali. Kirana mengangkat bahunya.

"Itu senjata yang dimiliki orang Paro," kata Ridwan pamer pengetahuan.

"Kenapa Maria bisa punya?" tanya Kirana.

"Nggak ingat ya? Maria kan pernah menikah sama orang Paro. Siapa tahu dikasih orang itu," giliran Sazali yang pamer pengetahuan.

"Heeyyyy! Kalian ngapain berdiri disana?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Maria berteriak. 3 makhluk itu menoleh. Ternyata Maria telah menyadarinya.

Cewek itu, yang serumpun dengan 3 makhluk sebelumnya tapi keliatan beda, berlari-lari menghampiri mereka.

"Kirana, Sazali, Ridwan! Lama nggak ketemu ya!" sapa Maria dengan senyum ceria.

"Hmm, kau banyak berubah," kata Kirana sambil melihat penampilan Maria. Kaos dan celana pendek.

"Antonio mengajariku banyak hal dari negerinya," Maria tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi kau tidak bersama dia lagi kan?" kata Ridwan. "Kau masih mau pakai benda-benda itu dan melupakan kebudayaan aslimu?" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melupakannya. Aku tidak tahu pakaian-pakaian lamaku ditaruh dimana oleh Antonio," jawab Maria polos.

"Eh, kita kesini bukan untuk bahas kebudayaan!" kata Sazali.

"Oh iya. Rid, sebenarnya kamu ngapain ngajak kita ketemu Maria?" tanya Kirana. Ridwan memperbaiki posisi selendangnya.

"Ehm, ehm," Ridwan sok-sokan berdeham. "Maria Clara, takdirmu adalah mengikuti kami ke Negeri Paro!" katanya dengan tampang dakwah. Kirana dan Sazali melongo dengan sikap Ridwan.

Tapi Maria lain. Dia malah tersenyum lebar, selebar sungai amazon. Eh.

"Beneran? Jadi kalian mau pergi ke Paro dan ngajak aku?" serunya senang. "Kapan kau baca masa depanku, Ridwan? Apa ada sesuatu tentang aku dan Antonio? Eh, kerajaannya Antonio itu di Paro kan?" serunya over excited sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ridwan.

"Adow! Nggak tau, aku nggak tau!" teriak Ridwan. Kirana langsung menggeplak kepala mereka.

"Eh, yang punya urusan disana itu aku. Kalau memang mau ikut, cepat siap-siap! Time is money!" kata Kirana sok-sokan. Maria langsung ngacir kedalam kerajaannya.

"Dari mana kamu tau kata-kata kayak gitu?" tanya Sazali.

"Huh? Seingatku ada yang pernah bilang begitu ke aku," kata Kirana.

"Orang ya?" tanya Ridwan.

"Ya iyalah! Emang apa?" Kirana rada-rada tersinggung. Sebelum mereka ngomong lebih ngawur lagi, Maria datang.

"Yuuukkk, berangkat!" kata Maria sambil tersenyum lebar dari telinga kanan ke kiri. Pakaiannya bikin Kirana, Sazali dan Ridwan melongo to the max. Kaos, celana pendek, terus sepatu. Dilehernya dikasih hiasan kain kotak-kotak warna hijau dan tempat pistol yang nangkring di pahanya.

"Itu… kamu bawa apa?" tanya Ridwan nunjuk-nunjuk pistol Maria. Maria menunjukkannya dengan bangga.

"Ini Beretta 92. Sekali load bisa 15 butir pake 9x19mm parabellum. Liat, mengkilap kan?" katanya sambil mengelus-elus beretta-nya.

"Dapat dari mana?" tanya Kirana.

"Dikasih Antonio," jawab Maria. 3 makhluk itu mangut-mangut, nggak mau komen apa-apa lagi.

"Nah, kita kearah mana nih, Rid?" tanya Kirana. Ridwan menempatkan liontinnya didepan mata kirinya.

_Tunjukkan masa depan perjalanan kami…_

"Ke barat! Ngelewatin seseorang!"

* * *

"Kerajaan Singapura!" teriak Kirana katrok begitu melihat Merlion sedang berenang-renang kesana kemari di dalam kolam. Merlion itu berenang menghampiri mereka.

"Mana Aloysius?" tanya Sazali pada Merlion itu. Sang Merlion menunjuk-nunjuk istana kerajaan Singapura.

"Datangin yuk! Siapa tau Aloysius juga mau ikut kita!" kata Maria.

"Ehmmm…"

"Ngajakin kemana emangnya?" tiba-tiba seorang cowok pendek, berambut hitam, berkacamata, dengan tampang judes nyempil ditengah-tengah mereka.

"UWAAAAAAA~~~!" Ridwan lemas seketika dan langsung ditangkap Maria.

"Aloy!" teriak Kirana. "Ngagetin aja kamu!" lanjutnya.

"Aloysius. Bukan Aloy," kata Aloysius. "Kalian mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Gi, gini… kami mau ke Paro. Mau ikut nggak?" kata Sazali dengan tegar walau kakinya tadi gemeteran. Wajah Aloysius mengeryit.

"Kalian sadar nggak itu tempat seperti apa?" kata Aloysius.

"100% sadar!" kata Kirana dengan wajah nantang.

"Apa kalian tau bagaimana keadaan persis negeri Paro itu?" kata Aloysius lagi.

"Kami emang nggak tahu apa-apa! Tapi kami punya Ridwan untuk memberi petunjuk buat kami nanti!" Maria menunjuk Ridwan.

"Coba kamu sebutkan, berapa persen kemungkinan kalian mati disana?" kata Aloysius. Waduh, pertanyaannya sadis banget. Ridwan kelabakan mesti jawab gimana.

"Aku… memang tahu banyak banget resiko yang akan kita hadapi di sana… tapi aku juga dapat perasaan kalau kita memang harus ke sana…" jawab Ridwan pelan.

"'Kita'? Aku?" Aloysius menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ridwan mengambil liontinnya yang tergantung di lehernya dan mulai menerawang. Sesaat Ridwan terpana.

"Rid?" panggil Maria. Ridwan tersadar. Dia menoleh ke Aloysius.

"Aloysius, kamu ditakdirkan ikut dengan kami," kata Ridwan. Aloysius tampak tertegun sejenak. "Bukan cuma kita, di barat sana, masih ada orang-orang yang ditakdirkan ikut dengan kita," lanjut Ridwan. Dan kali ini ikut membuat Kirana, Sazali, dan Maria tersentak.

"Tunggu. Kok banyak banget yang akan ikut di perjalanan ini? Ini kan cuma rencana perjalanan nggak pentingku?" tanya Kirana. Ridwan mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi gimana, Loy? Kau ikut?" tanya Sazali. Walau dia juga sama herannya dengan Kirana tentang masa depan perjalanan mereka.

Aloysius diam sebentar. Kemudian tiba-tiba cowok itu berbalik masuk ke kerajaannya.

"Yaaahh… kayaknya dia nggak mau ikut…" kata Maria kecewa.

"Nggak mungkin. Masa depannya sudah ditetapkan, nggak mungkin dia menghindari takdir itu," kata Ridwan. Kirana dan Sazali hanya menghela nafas.

Tapi, nggak berapa lama kemudian, Aloysius datang menghampiri mereka dengan setelan Changshan dan sebuah tas yang kelihatan penuh.

"Loy? Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kirana melongo.

"Ikut dengan kalian," jawab Aloysius dengan tampang santai.

"Hah?" sahut Sazali, Ridwan dan Maria dengan tampang nggak yakin.

"Iya, aku ikut dengan kalian. Sebenarnya aku juga punya rencana ke Paro," kata Aloysius.

"Kau ada urusan apa?" tanya Sazali.

"Kau tahu kan ada banyak penyihir hebat dari sana? Aku yakin disana banyak sekali buku sihir yang bagus," jawab Aloysius. "Aku ingin menambah wawasan sihirku."

"Kalau gitu, kita siap berangkat kan?" tanya Kirana. Aloysius mengangguk. Kirana tersenyum senang.

"Yuk, berangkat," ajaknya.

"Sambil kita jalan, aku akan ceritakan berita yang aku dapat dari Yao gege."

* * *

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi di Paro?" tanya Kirana. Aloysius baru saja menceritakan berita yang katanya ia dapatkan dari Yao di kerajaan Cina sana.

Aloysius mengangguk. "Yao gege tahu ini dari Kiku gege, dan Kiku gege tahu dari sahabatnya Sadık di kerajaan Turki. Dia bilang sepertinya ada oknum-oknum yang memiliki rencana jahat untuk menguasai dunia di negeri Paro. Sadık bilang beberapa orang dari kerajaannya yang pergi ke Paro tidak pernah kembali lagi dan dia tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Heracles, orang yang memberinya informasi tentang keadaan negeri Paro," jelas Aloysius.

"Kenapa kak Yao memberitahumu?" tanya Kirana lagi.

"Aku nggak tahu. Sepertinya Yao gege khawatir tentang adik-adiknya dan mengabari mereka semua, termasuk aku," jawab Aloysius.

"Mengerikan banget. Apa Antonio baik-baik saja ya?" Maria memasang wajah gelisah.

"Apa cuma dia yang kau khawatirkan? Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri," sahut Ridwan tiba-tiba.

"Iya, benar tuh. Kalau orang Paro mau menguasai dunia pasti yang diincar kita duluan, orang Siya, yang mereka anggap lemah!" sambung Sazali dengan wajah geram. Tangannya sibuk mengayuh sampan.

"Kenapa sih kalian berdua? Memangnya aku nggak boleh mengkhawatirkan orang lain?" kata Maria sensi. Ridwan membuang muka, Sazali bungkam dan pura-pura sibuk mengayuh.

"Itu sudah kelihatan pulau Con Dao," kata Kirana, memecah keheningan. Dia menunjuk daratan didepan mereka, pulau Con Dao di Vietnam. Ya, mereka memutuskan untuk menuju Paro lewat jalur darat. Dan pemberhentian mereka yang pertama adalah kerajaan Vietnam.

"Kita berhenti disana atau di Huế?" tanya Sazali.

"Di Huế aja. Kita kan mau ketemu Lien," kata Kirana.

"Jangan. Berhenti di Con Dao," sanggah Ridwan.

"Dia disana?" tanya Aloysius. Ridwan mengangguk.

"Oke deh," jawab Sazali. Perahu kecil mereka pun mendarat di pulau yang indah itu. Sayangnya mereka nggak lagi liburan. Mereka sedang mencari Lien.

"Kenapa Lien ada disini?" tanya Maria.

"Pasti dia ada di penjara 'Tiger cages'" kata Aloysius. "Itu loh, julukan penjara yang digunakan waktu perang Vietnam." Maria mangut-mangut.

"Sudah berlalu, tapi kurasa dia masih merasa sedih…" kata Kirana. Kaki mereka berjalan menyusuri pasir putih lebih dalam ke pulau, dan disana mereka menemukan seorang gadis berambut panjang diikat yang Nampak berlutut dihadapan bangunan penjara. Ao Dai-nya yang cantik dibiarkan menyentuh pasir.

"Lien," panggil Kirana perlahan.

"Mungkin dia lagi berdoa," bisik Ridwan.

Kirana, Sazali, Ridwan, Maria dan Aloysius sibuk kasak-kusuk.

"Aku sudah selesai," tiba-tiba terdengar suara kalem dan tegas. 5 makhluk itu menoleh. Ternyata Lien sudah berdiri didepan mereka sekarang.

"Sudah selesai doa-nya?" tanya Sazali dengan wajah kaget.

"Aku mempercepat doa-ku karena kalian berisik," jawab Lien jujur dan apa adanya.

"Maaf ya 'kami' mengganggumu," Aloysius mengangkat kacamatanya dengan wajah rada-rada tersinggung.

"Nggak papa," kata Lien. "Ngapain kalian kesini?" tanyanya.

"Aduhh, jangan judes-judes dong," keluh Maria. "Kita kan teman. Dan kami mau mengajakmu ikut perjalanan dengan kami," lanjut cewek itu.

Lien diam saja.

"Kau dapat surat dari kak Yao kan?" tanya Ridwan. Lien mengangguk. "Kau tahu kenapa kami mengajakmu?"

"Mungkin. Tapi sebetulnya aku nggak begitu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di negeri itu. Negeri itu hanya khayalan, dan buatku akan selamanya begitu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang asing memporak-porandakan rumahku lagi," kata Lien. Wajahnya masih kaku.

"Aku melihat sesuatu di masa depanmu. Kau akan menemukan apa yang kau cari disana," kata Ridwan. Untuk pertama kalinya wajah Lien berubah. Kaget.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Ridwan mengangkat bahu. "Belum terlihat jelas. Kau harus cari tahu sendiri," jawab Ridwan. Wajah Lien seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang.

"Sebetulnya aku juga mencari sesuatu disana," kata Kirana. "Juga aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyuruhku pergi kesana," lanjutnya.

"Sesuatu? Apa?" tanya Aloysius.

"Belakangan ini… aku bermimpi… ada seorang laki-laki yang nggak jelas wajahnya, memintaku datang ke Paro bagian barat," jawab Kirana seperti mengingat-ingat. Diam-diam Sazali memasang wajah sedih.

Tiba-tiba Lien berbalik pergi.

"Ayo kita ke Huế," katanya.

"Eh? Kau mau apa?" tanya Maria.

"Aku harus berkemas," jawab Lien tanpa memandang teman-temannya. "Kalau memang aku bisa menemukan 'orang itu' disana, bagaimanapun rintangannya, aku akan ikut dengan kalian."

* * *

"Jadi kalian sudah tahu kalau aku bakalan ikut , makanya ngajak aku?" tanya Lien. Kirana mengangguk.

"Dan menurut bocah ini," Kirana menunjuk Ridwan. "Masih ada 3 atau 4 orang lagi yang akan ikut dengan kita."

"Kenapa banyak sekali? Memangnya kita mau ngapain disana?" tanya Lien. Kirana mengangkat bahu.

"Dan~~~ kita harus terus berjalan~~~" tiba-tiba suara Sazali mengacaukan suasana khidmat.

"Kenapa? Capek?" tanya Aloysius.

"Nggak, Cuma ngomong aja," kata Sazali.

"Kita kearah kerajaannya Samnang kan?" tanya Maria.

"Iya. Dia bakalan ikut nggak ya?" kata Ridwan.

"Terawang dong. Kan kau bisa meramal," kata Sazali.

"Memangnya aku dukun?" sungut Ridwan.

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka udah masuk ke wilayah kerajaan Kamboja. Kerajaan tersebut bertetanggaan dengan Kerajaan Laos di bagian utara. Dan tiba-tiba mereka dihadang seorang cowok tinggi berambut hitam panjang.

"Hai! Kalian mau kemana?!" teriak cowok itu tiba-tiba, langsung membuat anak-anak itu meloncat kaget, kecuali Lien. Kalau dia langsung pasang kuda-kuda dan tangannya siap-siap meraih pedang yang nangkring dipunggungnya.

"Saengchan! Kamu bikin kaget aja! Udah 2 kali nih!" sungut Ridwan sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. Udah kayak kakek –kakek tua dilempar mercon.

Cowok itu, Saengchan, tertawa.

"Kenapa kau jadi jantungan gini, Rid?" katanya disela-sela tawa. Ridwan Cuma bisa meringis kesal.

"Yeee, kalau ada orang yang muncul dan teriak didepanmu tiba-tiba, siapa juga yang nggak kaget?!" Kirana ikut menggerutu.

"Untung kau nggak langsung ditebas sama Lien," kata Zali, ngeliat Lien yang udah menjauhkan tangannya dari pedangnya.

"Hahahaha, maaf… aku Cuma becanda!" Saengchan malah cengengesan. "Kita kan udah lama nggak ketemu!" lanjutnya.

"Sebodo. Kamu mau becanda atau nggak, tetep bikin jantungan!" kata Maria. Cengengesan Saengchan makin lebar.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau di kerajaan Laos?" tanya Aloysius.

"Kan aku ngunjungin adikku," jawab Saengchan. "Kalian ada urusan sama adikku?" tanyanya.

"Iya," kata Ridwan.

"Kalo gitu ikut aku," Saengchan berbalik jalan. Kirana cs mengikutinya. Rupanya mereka menuju sebuah bangunan berbentuk pagoda. Saengchan masuk kedalam, diikuti Kirana dan lain-lainnya. Ada seorang gadis manis yang duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, dikelilingi lilin-lilin.

"Adikku, Samnang…" panggil Saengchan. Gadis itu, Samnang, menoleh. Sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Kakak…" sahutnya. "Syukurlah hari ini tidak ada orang sakit yang harus aku sembuhkan," katanya dengan senyum lega. Saengchan menghampiri adiknya itu.

"Lihat siapa yang datang," katanya sambil menunjuk Kirana cs. Kirana tersenyum menyapa.

"Teman-teman! Sudah lama aku nggak melihat kalian!" Samnang langsung berdiri dan menyongsong kawan-kawan lamanya itu.

"Samnang, apa kabar?" sambut Kirana dan memeluk Samnang layaknya seorang kakak.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku pandai menjaga kesehatan kok," jawab Samnang sambil tertawa.

"Kau itu. Tampak sama saja seperti terakhir kali aku melihatmu. Manis," Maria ikut memeluk Samnang. Cewek-cewek itu heboh saling melepas rindu. Yang cowok-cowok bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Hai, Lien," sapa Samnang yang baru melihat Lien. Lien hanya mengangguk. "Kau baik-baik saja setelah perang ini kan?" lanjutnya.

"Hm. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri? Perangku kan melibatkanmu juga," kata Lien.

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh aku sendiri yang mau membantumu," kata Samnang sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi~~ kalian ada urusan apa nih?" kata Saengchan sambil menguap. Oh iya, ini kan sudah malam.

"Oh, iya. Kita kesini Cuma lewat aja sih," kata Kirana.

"Memangnya kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Saengchan.

"Kita mau ke Paro," jawab Sazali. "Sebelum kalian nanya, kami mau kesana buat menjalankan beberapa misi yang sebenarnya nggak penting-penting amat," jelas cowok dan membuat rusuknya langsung ditonjok tanpa ampun oleh Lien. Plus pelototan serem dari cewek itu.

"Kalian mau ikut nggak?" tanya Aloysius.

"Ooohh, nggak usah, nggak usah. Tempat itu kan, katanya bahaya," tolak Saengchan cepat-cepat sambil menarik Samnang kedekatnya. Kirana cs memasang wajah kecewa.

"Ah, kakak. Aku mau kesana," kata Samnang, mengagetkan Saengchan.

"Apa? Tapi disana itu berbahaya, Samnang!" kata Saengchan. Terlihat Aloysius mengangguk-angguk seperti setuju. "Kau bisa saja terluka disana!" lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, mereka juga," Samnang menunjuk Kirana cs. "Sebagai teman yang baik, aku ingin menggunakan kemampuan menyembuhkanku untuk mereka juga," katanya.

Saengchan terdiam sejenak.

"Dengarin, adikmu udah bilang gitu tuh~~" goda Maria.

Saengchan masih terdiam. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan untung-rugi perjalanan ini. Samnang menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya kakaknya sambil memasang wajah memohon.

"Haaahh~~" Saengchan menghembuskan nafas keras. "Bikin capek aja~!" keluhnya. Kemudian dia berbalik.

"Loh, mau kemana?" Tanya Ridwan.

"Mau balik ke kerajaanku dulu. Aku kan mesti siap-siap dulu," jawabnya, membuahkan senyum lebar diwajah Samnang (dan Kirana cs tentu saja).

"Jangan lama-lama, ya, kak," Samnang memeluk kakaknya.

"Iya, iya. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kakak akan kembali lagi," Saengchan mengusap kepala adiknya dengan lembut. Kemudian dia segera pergi menuju kerajaannya.

"Teman-teman, karena sudah malam, kalian mau tinggal disini dulu kan?"

* * *

_"Halo, Kirana,"_

Ah, mimpi itu lagi.

_"Halo. Apa aku mengenalmu?"_

_"Ya, tentu saja."_

_"Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas. Apa aku benar-benar mengenalmu?"_

_"…"_

_"Kita tidak bisa bertemu disini. Datanglah ke negeri Paro. Di sana aku akan menyambutmu,"_

_"Tapi, Paro itu terlalu jauh…"_

_"Begitu ya? Mungkinkah sebenarnya kau tidak terlalu penasaran denganku, __Indische__?"_

-SLAP!-

Kirana terbangun. Mimpi. Mimpi itu lagi. Seorang pria tinggi berkulit putih, dengan wajah yang tak terlihat jelas, menyuruhnya pergi ke Paro. Dan kali ini dia memanggilnya, 'Indische'. Kirana tahu itu nama kerajaannya dulu sebelum berganti nama, dan tidak ada yang pernah memanggilnya begitu lagi.

Indische, Indische. Orang itu pasti mengenalku sejak jaman itu, Kirana menyimpulkan.

_Siapa ya, orang yang telah mengenalku sejak jaman itu?_

_Sazali, Ridwan, teman-teman melayu-ku… tapi mereka kan nggak pernah memanggilku begitu lagi. Lagian ngapain juga aku mimpiin mereka?_

_Kak Kiku juga nggak pernah manggil aku begitu…_

_Siapa ya…?_

Kirana berpikir-pikir sendiri.

-Tok! Tok!-

"Oooii, Kirana! Cepat bangun, lah! Kalo Saengchan udah datang, kita langsung berangkat loohh!" terdengar suara teriakan ngeselin dari Zali. Kirana cepat-cepat bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hoahm, jam berapa sih, Zal?" tanya Kirana.

"Udah jam 5. Walau masih kepagian, tapi kata Aloysius kalo sampe ada yang telat bangun ntar ditinggal jalan!" kata Sazali. Mendengar itu, Kirana cepat-cepat ngacir mandi. Kalo Aloysius udah bilang sesuatu, pasti bakal dia lakuin.

Tapi, tunggu. Yang punya rencana jalan, kan, Kirana. Kenapa Aloysius yang seenaknya nyuruh-nyuruh? Kirana cuma bisa misuh-misuh dalam hati.

Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, dia akan sampai ke Paro.

* * *

5 menit kemudian, Kirana berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Ternyata Saengchan sudah datang dan mereka sudah siap-siap berangkat.

"Aku nggak telat kan?" tanya Kirana.

"Telat jalannya nggak, tapi kamu telat sarapan," kata Ridwan dengan wajah cemas.

"Kalau gitu, tungguin aku sarapan dulu yah?" kata Kirana, dengan wajah memohon ke Aloysius.

"Nggak. Kamu sarapan aja di jalan," jawab Aloysius, dingin dan kejam. Kirana hanya bisa menangis dalam hati, mengutuk ke-disiplin-an yang dijunjung tinggi Aloysius.

"Sudah, sudah," Saengchan menepuk-nepuk bahu Kirana. "Aku juga belum makan kok. Nanti kita sarapan berdua," katanya.

"Eh? Kok bisa kamu belum makan?" tanya Kirana.

"Habis, aku pikir aku bisa numpang makan di rumah adikku ini, jadi nggak sarapan dulu. Ternyata, Aloysius yang kejam dan dingin ini tidak mengijinkan," kata Saengchan dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih.

"Kakak…!" tiba-tiba Samnang ikut berlebay-lebay ria.

"Kalian itu ngapain sih…" gumam Aloysius dengan wajah super terganggu. "Sudah! Ayo kita jalan. Memangnya kalian pikir Paro itu dekat? Kita harus cepat-cepat jalan, kalau nggak mau tua dijalan!" omelnya.

"Iyaa!" sahut anak-anak yang lain dengan tampang malas.

"Sarapannya?" tanya Kirana dan Saengchan bersamaan.

"Tenang. Aku dengar kita bakal melewati kerajaan Thailand, loh! Makan aja disana, kan banyak makanan enak!" kata Maria.

"Iya juga," Saengchan tertawa lega. Diam-diam Kirana melihat wajah Lien sedikit berubah.

~Kerajaan Thailand~

"Kami mau menemui Kasem dulu. Kalian ikut atau masih mau makan disini?" tanya Sazali pada Kirana dan Saengchan. Sejak mereka memasuki wilayah kerajaan Thailand, 2 orang itu memang langsung menyerbu tempat makan.

"Ah, aku ikut!" Kirana mempercepat makannya.

"Aku mau istirahat dulu ah~" Saengchan malah nyantai-nyantai.

"Kalau gitu aku ikut nungguin dengan kakak. Aku juga nggak begitu pengin ketemu Kasem," Samnang langsung duduk disamping kakaknya. Aloysius berdecak sedikit, lalu mengomando yang lain untuk ikut menemui Kasem.

Setelah 5 menit berjalan, mereka menemukan cowok itu. Di lapangan, lagi mandiin gajah.

"Kasem!" teriak Kirana. Cowok berkacamata itu menoleh. Tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung dihiasi senyum lebar.

"Lien!" teriaknya, dan langsung berlari meninggalkan gajahnya menuju Lien.

Kirana cemberut dicuekin gitu.

"Lien, apa kabar? Udah lama kita nggak ketemu!" Kasem sibuk sendiri dan menggenggam tangan Lien. Lien sedikit kaget.

"Eh, oh… a, aku baik-baik aja…" jawab cewek itu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Gimana kabar kerajaanmu? Eh, mungkin nggak sopan menanyakanmu tentang hal ini ya?" Kasem masih saja mengoceh ke Lien.

"Engg… nggak papa kok. Lagipula… perang sudah berakhir," Lien menjawab gugup. Kasem tertawa senang.

"Oi! Jabrik!" terdengar auman Kirana. "Jangan nyuekin aku gitu dong! Mentang-mentang ada Lien disini!" omel Kirana. Sepertinya Kasem baru sadar teman-temannya yang lain ada disana.

"Loh… Kirana, Sazali, Ridwan, Aloysius, Maria… sejak kapan kalian ada disini?" tanya Kasem dengan wajah blank. Tiba-tiba anak-anak itu merasa perlu buat ngeroyokin Kasem.

"Udah dari tadi kita disini tau," kata Maria jutek. Kasem ber-oh ria.

"Udah ah, yuk. Kita jalan lagi," kata Aloysius. Yang lain mengangguk. Mereka beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu! Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kasem. Dia menatap ke Lien.

"Ehm… kita mau ke Paro," Lien yang menjawab.

"Eh? Kalian mau ngapain kesana?!" tanya kasem lagi.

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Kirana judes. Kasem cemberut.

"Aku ikut ya!" kata Kasem dan langsung mengggandeng Lien. Seketika wajah Lien memerah.

"Ngapain kau ikut? Bukannya kau lagi sibuk mandiin gajahmu?" sahut Sazali jutek. Ridwan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi nggak jadi. Dia malah mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Yahhh~ tiba-tiba aku pengin aja nemenin kalian," katanya santai. Yang lain sih nggak percaya dengan kata-kata 'kalian'-nya Kasem. Habis pas bilang gitu dia malah ngeliat Lien.

Kirana melirik ke Ridwan. Ridwan menghela nafas.

"Emang udah ditakdirkan…" gumam Ridwan.

"Ya sudah! Kalau memang mau ikut ya ikut aja. Kita jangan lama-lama di jalan!" kata Aloysius marah-marah. Anak-anak pada ngeliat dia dengan tatapan: 'kok-dia-sibuk-sendiri-sih-?' Aloysius sebenernya ngerasain tatapan itu, tapi dia bomat. "Cepat panggil si Saengchan dan Samnang!" dia masih saja sok nyuruh-nyuruh.

"He? Ada Samnang?" tanya Kasem. Semuanya mengangguk. Kasem langsung cemberut.

"Kalo gitu aku panggil dulu, lah!" kata Sazali sambil dia beranjak.

"Ehhh! Tunggu dulu, Zal!" teriak Kirana tiba-tiba. Sazali menatapnya bingung. "Sudah lama aku pengin nyoba kirim telepati ke orang lain," lanjut Kirana sambil nyengir. Sazali ber-gubrak ria.

Kirana memejamkan matanya. Mulai mencoba mengirim pesan telepati ke Samnang. Karena yang bisa sihir itu Samnang. Saengchan sama aja kayak Sazali dan Maria, nggak tau sihir meskipun dia kakak Samnang.

_Oi, kita udah mau berangkat. Ditungguin didepan rumahnya Kasem. Cepat, pesannya Aloysius._ Begitu pesannya Kirana.

"Kekirim nggak?" tanya Aloysius dengan muka nggak yakin.

"Kekirim dong!" jawab Kirana dengan muka yakin. Sebelum mereka sempat adu melotot, Samnang dan Saengchan keburu tiba.

"Heyyy! Lama amat jalannya!" Maria melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku kan habis makan," kata Saengchan dengan wajah kentara banget malasnya. Sementara Samnang cuma tersenyum dan membuang muka saat bertatapan sama Kasem.

"Duuuhhh, masih dendam ya?" koar Ridwan.

"Humph!" Kasem dan Samnang saling membuang muka.

"SUDAH!" akhirnya kesabaran Aloysius habis. "Kita jalan sekarang!" perintahnya dengan wajah sangat-sangat kesal.

"Toto, aku pergi dulu ya," sempat-sempatnya Kasem pamitan sama gajahnya yang bernama Toto. Dan sekarang Aloysius terlihat ingin nge-spell sihir api buat membakar Kasem.

"Yok, kita jalan lagi, menuju utara!" Kirana mengomando. Merekapun bergegas berangkat ke utara, melewati kerajaan Myanmar.

* * *

"Memangnya kita nggak papa nih, lewat sini?" tanya Maria ketika mereka telah memasuki area kerajaan Myanmar.

"Loh, kenapa nggak boleh?" tanya Kasem balik.

"Yaahh, habis kan Myat Myo suka aneh gitu," Maria menghela nafas.

"Lah, kita kan temannya, masa dia bakal judesin kita juga?" kata Saengchan. Maria mengangkat bahu.

-syuuuuutt!-

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah benda terbang melesat cepat kearah mereka. Tepatnya mengenai Samnang.

"Aduuuhh!" dan sontak Samnang mengaduh. Cepat-cepat teman-temannya mengerumuninya. Saengchan dengan sigap menangkap tubuh adiknya yang tiba-tiba limbung.

"Apa tadi itu?!" teriak Saengchan. Sazali memeriksa kaki Samnang.

"Jarum… jarum beracun!" teriaknya. Pelan-pelan, dia mencabut jarum tersebut dari kaki Samnang. Sementara gadis itu masih meringis. Wajahnya memucat.

"Minggir! Mungkin aku bisa menolongnya!" Aloysius mendorong Sazali dengan sedikit tidak sopan. Hampir aja Sazali mengomel, tapi ditahannya karena situasi.

"治愈," ucapnya pelan, sambil mengusap kaki Samnang. Saengchan melihat proses itu dengan tidak berkedip. Tangannya masih setia memegangi Samnang.

Perlahan-lahan, wajah Samnang mulai tenang. Walaupun dia masih tidak bisa berdiri. Saengchan menghela nafas lega. Begitu juga yang lain.

"Sudah kubilang, pasti bahaya…" gumam Maria.

"Umm… maaf, aku nggak tau kalo akan ada kejadian kayak begini," kata Ridwan tiba-tiba. Suaranya bergetar. Maria mengusap kepala cowok itu.

"Hei, ini bukan salahmu kan," kata cewek itu sambil menoleh ke Saengchan. Saengchan hanya mengangguk kecil.

Giliran Kirana yang mendesis geram. "Heh! Siapa sih yang ngelempar jarum ini?!" teriaknya garang ke segala arah. Beberapa saat nggak ada satu makhlukpun yang menjawabnya. Tapi, kemudian…

"Maaf, maaf… aku nggak sengaja," seorang cowok yang terlihat masih sangat muda dengan wajah imut dan rambut yang berantakan, muncul dari balik bangunan rumah. Kirana dan yang lain tersentak.

"Myat Myo?!" teriak mereka.

"Eh, apa sih maksudmu menyerang Samnang pakai racun begitu?!" tanpa bisa ditahan, Kirana langsung menghampiri Myat Myo dan mencengkram kerah baju Myat Myo.

Myat Myo tersenyum lempeng. "Aku bilang aku nggak sengaja. Habis kalian terlihat mencurigakan sih," katanya enteng. Kirana mendesis sebal.

"Saengchan! Bilang sesuatu dong!" teriaknya pada Saengchan. Sebenarnya, tanpa disuruh seperti itu, Saengchan sudah terus memandang kesal Myat Myo.

"Su, sudah… sudah…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Samnang. Serentak anak-anak itu menoleh ke Samnang.

"Samnang, kau nggak papa?" tanya Lien. Samnang menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah agak baikan. Aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri," kata Samnang sambil menatap ke Aloysius. Aloysius jadi salah tingkah. "Tapi terima kasih ya, Aloysius. Kau sudah sigap menolongku."

Cewek itu berusaha berdiri sendiri.

"Kau nggak berniat minta maaf sama dia?" kata Kirana kepada Myat Myo. Cowok itu membuang muka.

"Biar saja. Nanti dia pasti dapat balasan sendiri," gumam Samnang sambil tersenyum manis. Tiba-tiba ada aura mistis keluar darinya. Kirana bergidik sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ada apa sebenarnya.

Sementara Myat Myo hanya mencibir.

"Ck, kalian sedang apa di kerajaanku ini?" tanyanya dengan ketus.

"Hanya lewat," kata Kirana judes.

"Bisa nggak sih kamu bersikap ramah, setidaknya ke kita?" kata Sazali pada Myat Myo.

"Nggak bisa tuh," jawab Myat Myo. Cuek dan tidak peduli. "Apa untungnya buatku?" lanjutnya.

"Selalu saja begitu," Lien menghela nafas.

"Kita mau ke Paro, nih. Kamu mau ikut nggak?" tanya Kasem tiba-tiba. Yang lain kaget. Ini anak kenapa jadi nggak bisa baca sikon?

"Apa ada untungnya buatku?" dan jawaban ini sudah diprediksi Kirana cs, bahkan tanpa melihat liontin Ridwan dahulu.

"Ya kayaknya nggak ada sih," Kasem cengengesan.

"Aku boleh jujur?" kata Saengchan tiba-tiba sambil menggangkat tangan. Anak-anak itu mengangguk dengan wajah bingung. "Aku nggak mau Myat Myo ikut," lanjut Saengchan dengan wajah serius. Penampakan yang jarang. Yang lain lagi-lagi dibuat kaget.

"Jujur banget…" bisik Maria ke Ridwan. Ridwan mengangguk dengan wajah shock.

Sementara Myat Myo langsung mengeluarkan smirk-nya yang mengerikan itu. "Boleh tau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kamu itu cuma bikin bahaya buat kita," jawab Saengchan dengan wajah sebal. Matanya melirik ke Samnang. Itu membuat Samnang sadar kenapa kakaknya tidak mengijinkan Myat Myo ikut.

Saengchan terlalu takut Myat Myo akan melukai dia lagi. Dan jawaban itu membuat Samnang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Lien yang menyadari senyum Samnang. Samnang menggeleg-geleng sambil terus tersenyum. Lien bingung.

Balik ke Saengchan-Myat Myo.

Sementara mereka saling adu melotot, diam-diam Ridwan menerawang liontinnya. Dia langsung tersentak.

"Kenapa Rid?" tanya Sazali.

"Eh, itu… eh…" Ridwan jadi gelagapan. Myat Myo melihat itu.

"Kau menerawangku ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah kesal. Ridwan mengangguk kecil.

"Heh," Myat Myo mendengus. "Sejak kau tidak mengijinkan aku mengikuti kalian, sebenarnya aku jadi mau ikut," lanjutnya sambil menatap sinis Saengchan.

"Jadi? Kau benar-benar ikut?" tanya Ridwan.

"Kalau kalian bisa membuat perjalanan ini seru, aku ikut," jawab Myat Myo cuek dan langsung beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan anak-anak yang masih dalam proses loading.

"Loh?" Maria sadar. "Loh? Jadi kau sungguh-sungguh mau ikut?" tanyanya. Myat Myo berbalik dengan wajah kesal.

"Iya!" jawabnya.

"Aku bilang aku nggak setuju!" teriak Saengchan kesal.

"Memangnya hidupku diatur olehmu?" balas Myat Myo cuek. Tinggal Saengchan yang hanya bisa menghela nafas sebal. Samnang menepuk-nepuk bahu kakaknya.

"Hei, tunggu! Yang punya rencana jalan itu aku! Harusnya aku yang jalan didepan!" Kirana berteriak-teriak sambil berlari menyusul Myat Myo.

"Oi! Jangan lari-lari!" tegur Sazali sambil berlari menyusul Kirana.

"Nggak sadar ya, dirimu sendiri lari-lari?" gumam Aloysius. Dia dan yang lainnya berjalan menyusul Kirana, Sazali dan Myat Myo.

Dengan ini, petualangan Kirana, Sazali, Ridwan, Maria, Aloysius, Saengchan, Samnang, Lien, Kasem, dan Myat Myo pun dimulai!

-End Chapter-

Story note:

*Beretta 92: Pistol semi-otomatis yang dirancang dan diproduksi oleh Beretta dari Italia. Desain saat ini diproduksi dengan 4 konfigurasi berbeda (FS, G, D, DS. Mohon jangan tanya lebih lanjut saya juga ga ngerti). cr. Wikipedia

*Merlion: Maskot negara Singapura yang berupa campuran singa dan ikan.

*Changshan: pakaian tradisional pria Cina.

*Con Dao: kepulauan di Vietnam.

*Huế: merupakan nama kota di Vietnam. Letaknya di bagian timur. Tepatnya di Provinsi Thua Thien-Hue. Pada tahun 2005, kota ini memiliki jumlah penduduk sebanyak 340.000 jiwa. Pada tahun 1802 dan 1945, kota ini merupakan ibu kota Dinasti Nguyến. Kota ini terletak 540 km dari selatan Hanoi dan 644 km utara Hồ Chí Minh. cr. Wikipedia

*Tiger Cages: Penjara yang digunakan selama Perang Vietnam dan terletak di pulau Côn Sơn, kepulauan Con Dao. Banyak tahanan yang dibelenggu dalam sebuah 'kandang macan'. Dua wakil Kongres AS, Augustus Hawkins dan William Anderson, mengunjungi penjara ini pada tahun 1970 dan foto-fotonya dipublikasikan di majalah Life pada tanggal 17 Juli 1970.

*Ao Dai: Pakaian tradisional wanita Vietnam.

*治愈: Chinese. Artinya: 'menyembuhkan'. Sumber tak terpercaya dari google translate :p

Author's note:

Halo, saya Cloudsomnia, author baru di fandom Hetalia ini. Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah lama dibuat dan _pengin _di-publish disini, cuma ragu apa tulisan kayak begini bisa diterima disini. Apalagi saya memakai tokoh OC. Jadi kalau banyak yang keberatan tulisan ini di-publish disini, saya akan hapus secepatnya.

Jadi cerita ini betul-betul AU ya, dunia yang saya ciptakan sendiri. Para ASEAN pun tidak bertindak sebagai negara, tetapi manusia. Benua saya jadikan negeri dan negara saya jadikan kerajaan. Nama negerinya saya ambil darii nama benua itu sendiri yang saya modifikasi. Paro itu benua Eropa, lalu Siya adalah benua Asia. Kalau membingungkan saya mohon maaf (_ _). Oh iya, mohon maaf chapter satu ini sangat panjang ya^^

Akhir kata, mohon dukungannya!^^

* * *

Also post on my FB: Anisa Youngjin Elf

More info about character, PM me please^^

Signed,

cloudSomnia

Jum'at, 12 April 2013, pukul 1.20 WITA


End file.
